


That’s My Girl

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, all the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: October 2016Here is the backstory about how our lovely couple finally unplantoniced themselves. Super small cameos by Marie-France and Chiddy.Sex for the first time?Yes, please.And the second and third times?Uhuh.Look away now if this isn’t your thing..He puts out his right fist like he does when they nail a skating element and her right fist automatically comes up and bumps his. If she was watching this in a film she’d think ‘what the fuck is wrong with those two losers and who does shit like that in bed?’ But it seems perfectly acceptable in the present situation.





	That’s My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Eek, I hope I’m not overstaying my welcome here. I’m a bit scared to drop this in amongst all the good stuff - all the amazing fics updated in the past 24 hours.
> 
> Writing about sex is definitely not my thing.
> 
> So please let me know if you think it hits the mark.
> 
> And if you’re still reading this series with me. I like you. Muchly.

That’s My Girl

‘Virtch, are you here? I need to borrow your lap top charger’. He takes two steps through her hotel room door and trips over the skating bag she left on the floor. He manages to catch his footing just before he hits his head on the doorframe. 

‘Fuck me, Tess, you almost rendered me unconscious with your sloppy housekeeping skills. Where the hell are you?’ 

He thinks it laughable that people see her as the neat and tidy one of the two. If only they knew the messy bullshit he puts up with on a daily basis. Coffee cups, endless tissues, empty lip balm containers. It’s her only trait that he finds annoying. Tantrum inducing annoying. Can’t she just pick up after herself?

To his tremendous relief they won the Autumn Classic today, the first competition in their comeback. This evening they’re headed off to the reception dinner in the hotel ballroom. He wants to Skype his Mom before it starts. A long night of being polite and thankful to endless dickheads looms ahead of them. He pauses and thinks that last thought was unfair. They’ll be plenty of non-dickheads in attendance too. Some of them he even likes.

He walks into her suite’s sitting room and sees a half empty coffee cup on the table. She couldn’t have gone far. 

He follows a path of her discarded clothing and moves into the bedroom. The only sign of life is her cocktail dress set out on the bed. Then he notices the light coming from under the bathroom door and strolls over to inch it open and tell her he’s taking her charger.

As he gets to the door he hears her laughing. She speaks and a male voice answers. She laughs her fabulous loud, throaty laugh. Then he looks back to her clothes discarded on the floor. 

She’s with someone.

He can’t work out what they’re saying until Tessa dissolves into giggles, he hears a splash and she cries ’Holy shitballs. Don’t stop now’.

Nope, that’s enough, he doesn’t want to know anymore. He turns on his heel, grabs her charger off the nightstand and gets out as fast as he can. 

*

Back in his room he tries to make sense of what just happened. They’ve been living in each other’s pockets for the last nine months and he had no idea she was seeing someone. Or spending enough time with someone to have a bath together. That’s cosy. Fuck, he doesn’t want to think of those visuals. 

He hops into a very hot shower and rests his head on the shower wall. He plays back all the pertinent memories of the recent past. There is nothing to suggest she’s with anybody. Suddenly, he feels overwhelmingly tired. And something else that he can’t quite put his finger on.  
Until he does.  
It’s sadness. 

He gets out of the shower and towels the steam off the mirror so he can see himself. His skating muscles are finally making a reappearance. Thank God. Getting them back has been much more of a struggle than he’d anticipated. He looks at his face in the mirror and says the same thing he’s spoken to his reflection every day for the past three months.

‘Don’t fall in love with Tess’.

He looks down at his hands and then back to the mirror. He pauses and digs deep into his soul. He finds the courage to say out loud something he hasn’t yet permitted himself to admit.

‘Your poor bastard. It’s too bloody late’.

*

Ten minutes before the reception dinner she raps on his hotel door then let’s herself into his hotel room with his spare key. He’s knotting his tie in the mirror.

‘Oh, you look handsome’ she sighs, ‘that suit is really well cut. It fits your shoulders perfectly. We should go shopping together more often’. She reaches up and smooths out the back of his collar.

He turns to her and she gets a good look at his face. He’s a handsome devil. Especially with his hair that length. It really suits him. She’s been thinking about his hair a lot lately. Weird.

‘Is that my charger?’ she squeaks happily. ‘I was looking for that! I thought I may have misplaced it. My rooms a bit of a mess at the moment’. She gives a guilty little smile. Lately he’s been pretty vocal about her non-existent tidying up skills. 

‘You look pretty Virtch’ he replies. Which is an odd response. His usual style would be a sarcastic remark or joke. Something’s up.

‘Yeah, I popped up to your room about an hour ago and grabbed the charger. You were busy in the bathroom’. He looks her dead in the eye and she isn’t sure what’s going on. He’s definitely not happy. His face is asking her a question and she doesn’t know the answer. Fuck, she can’t even work out the question. 

‘You should have cracked open the bathroom door, I was on the phone to Casey. He would have loved to chat with you. He told me this batshit crazy story about his work colleague and some dating app. I laughed so hard I slid in the bath and almost drowned’.

She isn’t sure what it is that sets Scott free but something she said immediately changes his mood. He gives her a genuine smile and it makes his eyes crinkle. It makes her heart flutter. Also weird.

‘Casey, eh? He’s my favourite one of your brothers’. 

*

She likes the post-competition dinner, it’s a figure skating ritual. Catching up with everyone and sneaking a glass of wine with her meal. Most importantly, silently judging the fashion atrocities.

She’s seated next to Scott and he’s being vintage Scott Moir - funny and flirty. Except she’s finding the flirty part a bore. She wishes he’d stop sweet talking the singles skaters. Why is he laughing with that Skate Canada woman again? She didn’t realise he knew her.

She knows herself well and all of this points to one conclusion. A conclusion that she’s been fighting - ducking and weaving around the truth because it’s scary and she’s worried the timing is wrong. 

But sitting here watching him it hits her hard. She has enjoyed every minute of his company over the past nine months and she’s the most content she’s ever been - the link between the two is not a happy coincidence. However, the most compelling evidence supporting her conclusion is her desperate physical desire to kiss him. Fuck, who is she kidding, she wants to sleep with him. That’s an Olympic sized admission. 

It’s not just a physical thing. He’s evolved into this fantastic man who possesses a laundry list of admirable qualities. Who knew, right? He’s something he’s never been before; emotionally rock solid. He’s committed and thoughtful. He treats her beautifully. He makes her feel appreciated and safe. The way he touches her is grounding. Even though he has this added depth he is still fun. They’ve never laughed so much. She wishes she could unpack it more but it’s difficult to isolate one key characteristic that is drawing her to him right now.

She’s glad when Marie sits next to her. Marie is one of her favourite people, a trusted confidant. She takes Marie’s hand and gives her a resigned look.

‘Marie, I think I’ve fallen in love with Scott’ she confesses.

‘On my baby,’ Marie says as she claps her hands together ‘you’ve finally realised!’

*

Scott’s had two glasses of wine and looks to the dance floor packed with one hundred and fifty sweaty, slightly intoxicated bodies. Why the fuck not, he thinks, let’s dance.

‘Hey Virtch, wanna dance with me?’ he says turning to face her. Except she’s not sitting next to him anymore. Patrick taps his shoulder and points to the middle of the dance floor. And there she is. 

At that same moment a new song begins. It’s That’s My Girl by Fifth Harmony. Not his kind of music but Sam used it a few weeks ago in one of their workshops. He taught them a short warm up routine to it. It was sexy and fun.

She recognises it too and she looks to the tables searching him out. They lock eyes and they have a silent conversation where she asks him to come dance with her and he agrees. He gets up from his seat. She beckons him over with her finger which makes his heart race.

She’s dancing while she waits for him. She is the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. As he walks towards her he gives her a little wink. She smirks, bites the side of lip and gives a slow wink back. He doesn’t know how the fuck this is happening. But he is all for it.

It’s the complete cliche. Suddenly the air feels electric. 

He reaches her just before the chorus and wraps his arms around her waist quickly pulling her in close. Very close. She gives an x-rated gasp. 

Their eyes are glued together and it’s one of the most intense moments of his life. He’s not even sure how it escalated to this point. Especially while they’re are surrounded by two hundred people. But he doesn’t give a shit.

She slips one of her legs in between his legs and they begin subtly grinding on each other. To everyone else it’d look pretty PG rated. But the fuck it is. It’s the most sexually charged thing he’s ever done on a dance floor. And that says a lot. Exhibit A being their entire career post 2011/2012.

The chorus comes around again and they are still locked in an intense eye contact duel. He mouths to her the part the chorus that sings ‘That’s my girl’. 

She gives him an undeniable ‘come get me’ look. Her eyes sending a message straight to his groin. Then she mouths back the next line in the song: ‘What cha waiting for?’

Challenge accepted. 

He takes her hand and they leave the dance floor.

*

They walk to her room in silence, holding hands and stealing glances at each other. She’s doing mental gymnastics trying to work out what’s he’s going to do next. She fleetingly prays she picked up all the crap off her bed. 

Once they finally get to her door they stop and he gently backs her against the wall. She wonders if he is going to kiss her out here in the hallway. Interesting. He places both his hands at his shoulder height on the wall behind her, trapping her between his arms. Her heart is going wild in her chest. She wants to say a thousand things to him but more than that she wants to kiss him senseless. 

He looks down at her lips and slowly leans forward. It’s thrilling. Her skin feels like it’s bubbling off her body. At the last minute he moves his head and his lips end up at her ear. 

‘Is it just me?’ he whispers.

She shakes her head and whispers back ‘Not just you’.

He brings his head to the side of her face while he says ‘That’s good’. He takes a deep breath and kisses her cheek. 

Then he unlocks her hotel door and says ‘Good night, Tessa Jane’. 

She walks through the doorway and he stays outside, closing the door behind her. 

Huh?

*

The moment he closes the door he regrets his decision. He pauses in front of the door bringing his hands to his head in frustration. 

Man up, Moir. Go claim your girl. She just fucking told you to come get her. 

He takes a step back and a deep breath. He puts his hands on his hips, approaches the door and raises his hand to knock.

But he stops and looks at his feet. 

He turns to leave then stops again. 

He shakes his head and he takes another step back towards the door. 

*

Tessa is watching him through the peep hole. Observing his anguished decision making process. 

He is such a good man. She loves this glimpse into his heart. 

But enough is enough. 

She opens the door and smiles at him, reaching for his hand. She summons all her courage to say the boldest thing to ever leave her mouth. 

‘Scott Moir, come inside and I want you to fuck me’. 

*

He decides to let her take the lead. He wants to move the relationship from 0 to 100 in 12 seconds flat but he doesn’t know how fast she wants to move. He’s not just thinking about the physical aspect. Although she did just ask him to sleep with her. Winning.

He moves forwards to cup her face in his hands. He rubs his thumb along her lips and she kisses it tenderly. He tilts his head down and moves towards her mouth. He places what he hopes is the perfect amount of pressure on her lips. The butterflies in his stomach are so intense he almost forgets how to do this. But his dick is operating at expert level. It knows. 

Her reaction encourages him that’s he’s doing all the right things because she moves squarely into his arms, grabs the fabric of his shirt and drags him closer. 

He deepens the kiss, running his tongue across her lips as his hands move to her backside. 

She looks up at him and he opens his mouth to tell her she’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. 

But she gets in first. ‘Plenty of time to sweet talk me afterwards. Let’s get to the good part. This isn’t you first rodeo, is it? Show me what you got’. 

He bursts out laughing and smacks her backside. ‘You’re an idiot. And a little minx’ he says grabbing her wrists and pining them to the wall above her head. ‘Let’s do this’, he whispers into her mouth.

And then it’s on like Donkey Kong. In the most awesome way possible. There is kissing and touching and undressing and stroking and sighing. It is good. So good. So very, very, VERY good. There are not enough adjectives in the world. 

The sound she makes in his ear the first time they come together will stay with him forever. Her body under his, moving in perfect synchronicity. Pure magic. Oh yeah, they’re off to a great start. That was Formula One standard fucking. He could get used to this. 

*

‘You got any buyer’s remorse this morning Virtch? he asks from where he is laying besides her.

‘Glad to see you’re still a moron’ she responds, wiggling backwards to get closer to him. He encases her in his arms, his big spoon to her little spoon. He places a small kiss in between her shoulder blades.

‘And no, I do not regret having sex with you’. She flips over to face him, ‘Do you?’ The confident way she delivers the question belies her nervousness. Please don’t say yes, please don’t say yes, please don’t say yes her heart chants. 

He smiles a heartbreakingly soft smile at her and shakes his head. 

‘Righto, shall we have the grown up talk?’ he suggests. She nods in agreement. ‘You want me to start?’ She nods again. She loves that he is so brave with these things. It makes her feels safe. 

He’s silent for a minute and he thinks of all the ways to have this conversation. So many things he wants to tell her right now about how amazing she is and how she affects him emotionally and physically. He wants her to feel secure and address one worry he knows she’ll have - that a romantic relationship could adversely affect their skating. 

But in the end he starts as he wants to proceed. By speaking honestly from his heart. He sucks in a breath through his mouth and slowly exhales through his nose. 

He pulls her close and speaks softly. ‘What would you say if I told you I was in love with you?’ 

She involuntarily draws in a sharp breath and her mouth falls open in response. She doesn’t hesitate with her answer.

‘I’d say it right back’.

*

The next night they’re back at his place having dinner. He can tell there is something on her mind but he doesn’t pry, he knows she’ll raise it when she’s ready. 

He has to wait a while. It’s not until they’re stripping out of their clothes getting ready for bed that she speaks.

‘Maybe we need a set of ground rules, you know, to help navigate the boundary between work and home. To make sure this works out properly’.

He sits on the edge of the bed in his boxers.

‘Holy shit Tess, way to over complicate things. Will we be doing six monthly performance appraisals too?’ he laughs.

‘That’s perfectly fine if you couldn’t give a shit about protecting this relationship and our career but I do’, she snarks.

‘Is this our first fight? How very couplely of us!’ he jokes to break the tension. 

He grabs her by her hips, bringing her to him. She stands in between his legs. 

‘Hey’, he says ‘look at me’. 

She looks down into his eyes. 

‘I’m completely committed to this relationship working. But it’s not something we need to project manage. OK? I don’t want, or think we need, rules to govern how we interact. For this to work and grow it needs to be flexible. Intuitive. So it can bend when things get tough. A set of rules won’t bring us that. But I can see why you’re concerned. You’re right. There is a lot riding on this. But we’re good at ‘us’. You gotta trust us’.

He runs his hands down her arms and holds her hands. 

‘What about we have two guiding principles we commit to live by: painful honesty and we simply love the fuck out of each other. What do you think, eh?’

It’s a moment where she is so glad he is him and that he challenges her when he doesn’t agree. Her heart feels hopeful.

‘OK’ she replies, ‘I can do that, I can do that’. 

She leans down to kiss him and he snakes his arms around her waist. 

‘Stay sitting on the bed, but first take your pants off’ she instructs him ‘I want to show you something’. 

‘Show me what?’ he asks.

‘How much I love you’ she responds taking off her underwear and straddling his lap.

*

Unsurprisingly, this time is different to last night. That was hard and fast sex, this is slower and softer. The movements are languid, longer and more intentional. All gentle stroking and sweeping hands. 

She is setting the pace but she can tell he’s enjoying it just as much as last night. His vocal encouragement is hot as hell and the way he murmurs into her ear is something she doesn’t think will never, ever get old.

It’s a long steady climb up to their climax. As they work up to the natural conclusion of the evening’s activity it’s all shuddering sighs and whispered ‘I love yous’. 

As they come it’s with one long, sexy kiss as they ride out the orgasm together. 

Session number two does not disappoint.

He’s still inside her and the intimacy of the moment is overwhelming when she removes her sweaty chest from his chest and says, ‘Promise me you won’t break my heart’.

Her sincerity hits him right between his ribs. Why is she feeling like this? His desire to comfort her is almost physically manifesting itself but he wills himself to be quiet and still. 

‘Sweetheart, I will never break your heart’, he responds with a little shake of his head.

Her eyes fill with tears. ‘Oh, you’ve never called me Sweetheart before’. Her response to his words is so gentle and heartfelt.

‘I’ve never called anyone Sweetheart before’ he smiles back.

*

Four days later they’re in her bed. 

They’ve been making out while they watch a movie. Over the course of the film they’ve shed their clothes and they’re both past the point of no return. He’s obviously staying the night but no one is sleeping just yet. 

He starts kissing her lips then gently works his tongue back into her mouth. She immediately complies and runs her hands through his hair. And it’s his turn to think this is something that will never get old.

‘How you wanna do this? Ladies’ choice tonight. You on top, standing up, all fours from behind?’ he cheekily wiggles his eyebrows as he asks then moves his mouth to her neck. She momentarily stiffens in his arms at the last suggestion. He knows something is up. He pulls his head backwards but keeps their bodies close. His hand slinks down her back to palm her arse. He holds them together firmly so she can still feel his erection against her stomach. 

‘Out with it,’ he says encouragingly. She looks surprised. ‘I know there’s a story about having sex from behind’. He tenderly runs his other hand down her face. ‘Will you share it with me please’.

‘It’s nothing. It’s not worth telling’, she responds, trying to brush if off. 

He moves both his hands to cup her face and kisses her cheek. ‘We agreed on painful honesty, yeah? You can tell me. I want to know. Is sex on all fours a hard no?’

(Everything is still so new between them and wants to be kind and considerate. But please, please, please don’t let it be a hard no. He is dying to do that with her).

‘OK, you’re right’, she nods. ‘No, sex like that is definitely not a hard no. Of course not. I want to try everything with you. It’s just that the time I did that it was...’ she searches for the right words ‘um...not awesome’.

His eyes go wide and his face starts to go red. ‘Wait, wait’, she cautions ‘don’t freak out. It was completely consensual. Absolutely consensual. It was just that the person I was doing it with was caught up in the moment and I was kinda taken by surprise at the start. It’s a position where the woman is less in control than others so it’s harder to correct depth and timing, you know’. She looks at him expectedly.

He loves her for her honesty in this moment. His heart aches that some arsehole didn’t take proper care of his girl and made her feel vulnerable. 

‘Thank you for trusting me with that’, he kisses her on the mouth very, very sweetly and it’s incongruent with the hardness of his dick.

‘OK’ he says removing himself from where was he laying next her. He slides back so he is resting on his heels. His erection bobs between his legs, ‘This sounds mechanical but I’m gonna spell it out so there is no confusion’. 

She’s meets his eyes and tries to concentrate on his face. His erection is very distracting. She has no idea where he is going with this and she’s interested to see the conclusion.

‘I am never going to put my penis in your body without checking it’s OK with you. And by that I mean, unless you have explicitly told me to do it, I’m gonna ask you every time if you’re ready for me. I am never going to surprise you’.

She blinks in response. 

‘We agree that’s gonna be our sex game plan, OK Virtch?’

She nods.

He puts out his right fist like he does when they nail a skating element and her right fist automatically comes up and bumps his. If she was watching this in a film she’d think ‘what the fuck is wrong with those two losers and who does shit like that in bed?’ But it seems perfectly acceptable in the present situation.

‘Now back to it’, he commands as he surges forward and reaches down to resume nipping under her left ear. He trails delicious kisses down her neck onto her collarbone. She gives a delighted sigh. He looks up and she sees that his eyes have a sexy glow. It binds her into the moment with him, making her never want to leave his side. 

After coming up to her mouth again and kissing her senseless he moves back down and sucks her nipple. It feels like her nipples have been hardwired to her clitoris, she feels a zap between her legs and she is aching for him. She knows she’s wet and, once he inches his hand down her rib cage, across her stomach to settle between her legs, he does too.

‘Alright’, he murmurs softly, ‘flip over onto your hands and knees and let me introduce you to the exquisite world of fucking on all fours’. 

Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck. It’s one of the hottest things anyone has ever said to her and she almost self combusts. She does exactly as he asks and he moves behind her. 

She feels exposed but this time it’s not concerning. The thrill of anticipation is spellbinding. She feels the tip of his cock brushing against her as he uses his hand to direct his cock in stroking her opening. But he is not making his way inside her. His back and forth motion is to die for and every few strokes he makes his path longer so he brushes across her clit. 

‘Scott,’ she breathes long and low. It’s all she can muster in the current circumstances.

He lets out a husky moan and she feels his hands on her hips, ‘Sweetheart, I want you so much right now. I can’t find the right words to explain it. Over the past three months I’ve thought about taking you like this so many times. Currently I’m at a fourteen out of ten on the arousal scale and this seems so dreamlike I expect to be woken by my alarm at any minute’. He pauses. ‘You ready?’

She looks back at him and smiles, ‘Beyond ready’ she sighs. And with that he gently pulls her hips towards him and he slides into her - all confidence and grace.

*

They’re breathing so hard they can hardly speak. No way would they be taken for Olympics athletes in this moment. He tries to talk but stops. He raises his hand as a signal to say he wants to talk, but hang on, give him a minute.

‘Status report please,’ he pants.

‘Christ on a cruise ship. Definitely in my top five. And I don’t think we should ever have sex in any other position,’ she huffs out between strained breaths.

‘Only top five?’ he asked incredulously as wraps her up in his arms and kisses her hairline. ‘Virtch, we’ve had sex three times and the other two better be in that top five. And I want to know details of the remaining two that were not with me. You’ve ignited my competitive nature and I plan on claiming all five positions. Think of it like nailing the Grand Prix Final. Lie on your back. We’re going again right now’.

She laughs her big, genuine laugh and licks up his neck in response to his ridiculousness.

‘No way. I’m fucking exhausted from the effort of all that fucking. My vajayjay is closed for business for at least the next eight hours. But I will take you up on your offer later. You’ve impressed me so far Moir, I wanna see what else you’ve got in your sexual repertoire’. 

And she genuinely does. She underestimated how fun sex with him would be. On reflection she’s not sure why, she enjoys his company more than any other human. But what she’s not surprised about is his commitment and passion during sex. Plus his ability to move in a way that anticipates her needs and compliments her own movements. On further reflection she not sure why she’s surprised about that either. He’s spent the last 19 years being schooled in how to move in a way complimentary to her body. He makes her feel so wanted.

His voice brings her back to the moment and she notices how his hand is stroking the soft skin at the top of her hip. 

‘Sex like that is physically awesome. But it’s not very intimate, is it? I mean, I wanna see your face and be able to properly kiss my girl too, you know? End game is a sexual repertoire multifaceted enough to provide the right kind of sex at the right time. Sometimes it’s about hot as hell fucking and other times it’s all about feeling connected to each other in a way that you don’t share with anybody else. You agree?’

He looks at her with interest, waiting for her to respond.

His emotional intelligence blows her away. After he speaks those words a dozen unaligned thoughts about how their romantic relationship will work, especially in their run up to Pyeongchang, fall neatly together and fold themselves into tailor made boxes. Those boxes are sealed shut and filed away in her mind. Done.

She has a moment of perfect clarity: he was made for her and this relationship will last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m scared to ask, anyone still there?


End file.
